The disproving of SoraxRiku
by T3rran
Summary: A short little essay I wrote as to why Sokai is the more canon pairing over Soriku. Takes into account both Kingdom Hearts one and two. Will this cause controversy? Yep. Was that the goal? Depends on how you look at it.


The theories on the pairings in Kingdom Hearts. There are many, and, as I have discovered, more than enough yaoi pairings than I care for. But, that is not to say that I will not tolerate them, but there is one pairing that I cannot stand: The Sora and Riku pairing. For the reasoning of this: where is the hard evidence to support this? Where is the love shown between them? And better yet, When does it show? Never. I accepted the Sora Riku theory because I never beat Kingdom Hearts 1 until recently, and thought that perhaps there was something there I missed. No sir, I didn't miss anything except more Sokai support. In the following essay, I am going to probably end up bashing Sora Riku pairing more than once, and I encourage the open minded to continue reading. Fans are allowed to view what they want, and make it how they want, but, for those who want be canon with their stories, this is probably a good read.

Let's go back in time, to the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1, that little place called Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku are always in competition. Fanon suggests that it's over Kairi's attention and in canon, Riku always wins. Though we tend to prove that wrong when we play. With that in mind, Sora and Riku are at each other's throats, though it's playful bantering. So, when Riku brought up the idea of sharing the Paopu fruit with Kairi, Sora immediately freaked. Why? Because canon suggests that Riku would win, and Sora didn't want to lose Kairi to Riku. Simple as that. Then, let us not forget the touching sunset scene. This one is a bit more open to debate, because she may actually be joking. Yet, the setting seems to suggest more. On the dock, facing the ocean, and there's a freakin' sunset. Seems a bit too romantic to pass off as just friends. Hollywood has proven this concept to us time and time again. Though, I will admit, there is a bit of a yaoi pointer when Riku holds his hand out and Sora tries to grab hold of Riku before the darkness swallows him. But, I'm pretty sure that's simply because Sora was so confused (and probably scared) that he didn't know what was going on, and one friend was better than none. Do note: There is some major spoilers in this, for those who have not completed Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. If you want to save your innocent ears, go play the games before reading this.

Moving waaaay down the line, when Sora returns to Traverse Town and finds Merlin's house, and who does he envision? Kairi. Kairi is speaking to him in his little daydream/trance. Not Riku. It also seems quite often that Kairi is Sora's inspiration to keep moving forward, no? Find Kairi this, find Kairi that. And I do remember Sora having a dream about the story from Kairi's grandmother, that little story. At the end, he said "Kairi, were you talking to me?" or something very similar. Captain Hooks ship in Neverland. He is ready to betray Riku's friendship over her. He's ready to swing at his friend who is in question over the pairing! At the end of Neverland, when he's spacing out and Donald and Goofy are asking him if he's okay, what does he say? "I flew. I really flew! Wait 'til I tell Kairi! Though, I doubt she'll believe me." He wants to tell Kairi his adventure. Didn't even mention Riku in that little blurb.

Hollow Bastion… dear lord, there's a ton. It's probably the most key aspect of the whole thing. Sora fights Riku for Kairi's heart, which Riku is trying to take. Sora battles his friend other 'love interest' off to protect Kairi's heart. Which, in the end, he ends up stabbing himself to become heartless, and gives Kairi her heart back. Despite all consequences that would come of it, he did put the keyblade through him. You also learned that Kairi's heart was with Sora the whole time. Meaning somewhere along the road, she gave Sora her heart. Now, I could be wrong on this, but, when you give someone your heart, doesn't that mean you… I don't know… love them? Then, to put it another step further, Sora gives her his heart. Then, by using that power, Sora and Kairi share a heart. Kind of weird, but if you think about it, isn't that what couples do? Share a heart? I hear time and time again who someones boyfriend or girlfriend is their other half. Oh, and as an afternote, the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Come on, she gives him her lucky charm.

Now, with that out of the way, skip towards the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, where everything really happens in game for our trio. The first scene that comes to mind is the touching reunion of Sora and Riku. Sora drops to his knees and cries. No matter how hard you try to reason with yourself, this is simply relief. Why, some may ask? Sora had been searching for Riku for about a year and X months. Probably closer to two years. A friend who he had watched gets shut behind the door to darkness. This seemed like the equivalent of death if not worse. So, I sympathize with Sora. If my best friend had the same background and story, hell yeah I'd cry when I finally saw him again after searching for about two years. The final fight with Riku was simply a fan service that even I enjoyed to the fullest. Seeing two best friends fight together after being separated for so long, hell yeah! Time for some serious back pack!

And for anyone who wishes to use the "He grabbed his butt! To help him up! He so loves him!" needs a quick logic check. When you're finished with a battle, and you're tired, you're going to grab whatever is easiest to support your friend with. If it happens to be their ass, by all means, grab their ass. As a fellow man, grabbing another dude's behind is not as weird as people make it out to be. It's not uncommon to see super jocks go up to another super jock and smack their ass and give it a squeeze or somethin'. And they're into girls… like, REALLY into girls.

And now, my rant is over. I expect a review blog to either be: A, empty, or B, filled to the brim with things like, 'OMFG UR SO WRONG ABOUT SORA RIKU!' or 'SORIKU IS DA BEST, UR JUST STOOPID!' et cetera, et cetera. Forewarning now:

For the love of God, if you want to rant that off to me after I wrote this out to prove my point, please give me some anti-support for Sora and Kairi, and give specific examples as to why Sora and Riku would work.

Now, for anyone who wishes to flame, please, add fuel to the fire. It'll only cause the reviews to shoot sky high, bringing more people in to read what I have to say, and probably dwindle the Sora Riku support more than the few people this little rant would've swayed on its own.

Sign,

Terran, an avid Sokai supporter, and Soriku hater.

P.S: Haters gonna hate.


End file.
